Tales of a Milkmaid
by Emmeline Hawthorne
Summary: This a story I am currently writing for my friend. She said she was sick of all the stories where the farmer realizes that thier destiny is to save the world. This is the reverse of Cinderella minus a couple of stepsisters and adding a few milkmaids.


"Father, tell me about Mother again", Mia asked

**Chapter 1**

"Father, tell me about Mother again", Mia asked. Mia sat by her father's bedside and held his hand. Her dark hair cascaded down her back and her green eyes were filled with tears. She knew her father would die soon so she wanted to spend time with him.

"Darling, you know your stepmother doesn't like to me talk about her." The Duke looked fondly at his wife.

Just then, the door opened and a trusted serving man entered the room. He bowed gravely, then said, "Your Grace, may I have a word with you?"

The Duchess nodded slowly, reluctant to leave her husband. With a grace any princess would envy, she got up and exited the room, her silk skirts rustling. The serving man followed behind her and shut the door.

The duke turned to his daughter. "I have a present for you, Mia."

"What is it?" Mia asked curious.

The Duke gestured vaguely to a chest of drawers that stood across the room. "Open the middle drawer," he said.

Mia went to the great big chest of drawers. She opened the drawer and the only thing there was a gold locket. The locket was plain and simple with only an "M" engraved on the front. Mia lifted it out of the drawer.

All she could do was stare at it. It was so pretty. Moreover, it was plain, just as she liked it. She was overwhelmed with happiness.

"Do you like it?" her father asked.

"I love it," Mia gushed. "It's so pretty."

The Duke smiled. "I'm glad you like it. Aren't you going to put it on?"

Mia put it on and walked over to her father so he could get a better look at her.

Her father chuckled. "Silly girl. Open the locket."

Mia opened the locket. Looking up at her was a portrait of her mother. On the other side was a portrait of her father. The Duke's portrait smiled up at her and suddenly Mia was crying. The tears she had been hold back came rushing down her cheeks and Mia was overcome with emotion.

The Duke looked concerned. "I'm sorry Father. I don't know what's come over me," Mia said wiping her eyes. She sat down by the bed again. She smiled weakly. "I'm better now." Mia held her tears in check. She wasn't about to cry again.

The Duke smiled. "I love you," he said simply.

"And I you," Mia said, her voice choked with emotion. The Duke held Mia's hand. A moment later his grip faltered and his hand slid to the bedside. Mia looked up and realized her father had passed on. "Stepmother!" Mia shrieked her voice suddenly shrill. "Stepmother! Matt! Come quickly!" Mia ran to the door and flung it open. The corridor was deserted. "Stepmother! Stepmother!" she shrieked to the silent hall.

Mia heard footsteps running down the hall. Mia ran around the corner only to find Matt, her stepbrother. "Matt", she cried in a frenzy. "It's Father! I must get Stepmother!" Matt ran past Mia and into his stepfather's bedchambers.

The next few days everything happened so fast Mia wasn't sure if anything really had happened. The funeral, the mourning, it didn't seem real in a way. The only thing she knew was real was the pain that seemed to fill her days.

About a week later, Matt asked to see her in the solar. He was the new Duke. Mia walked into the solar with a sinking heart. Anything he had to say she knew would be bad news. She curtseyed. "You wished to see me?" she asked.

"Yes I did", Matt said. "I need to talk to you."

"What about?" Mia asked dreading his answer.

"Well, mother has told me stories about how your mother was a milkmaid before she married Stepfather." Matt looked uncomfortable.

"Yes", Mia replied. "She was a milkmaid."

"Well, Mother thinks it best for you to follow in her footsteps. She wishes you to be a milkmaid and I'm inclined to agree with her."

Mia's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe this. The Duchess was ruling through her son! But more importantly, she finally got her chance to be a milkmaid! It had always been her hearts desire. "Mother also said you might oppose this decision, but we both believe that this will be the best thing for you", Matt added.

'Oh, so this is supposed to be a punishment', Mia thought to herself. "I-I don't know what to say", Mia stuttered still recovering from her shock. Then she thought of something. "Please don't make me Brother. Please. I don't want to be a milkmaid. I like all my fancy dresses. And I can't sleep at night without my down comforter. Please don't make me do this."

"Mother and I both think this is for the best."

Mia sighed dejectedly. "Oh all right", she said reluctantly. "When do I begin my duties?"

"In the morning", Matt replied. "You may go now. The proper clothes will be sent up to your room later." Mia nodded sadly then curtseyed and left. Then she ran to her room. She danced around the room singing "I get to be a milkmaid. I get to be milkmaid."

The Duchess who had been standing in the shadows of the solar looked triumphant and smiled. "Now we've got her right where we want her. Soon everyone will forget that the Duke ever had a daughter." She chuckled a little, never once thinking that perhaps Mia was a very convincing actress.


End file.
